Ice Man
Ice Man (アイスマン Aisuman) is a Robot Master from the original Mega Man. He was created by Dr. Light to perform human-like tasks under extreme climate conditions. This can be done due to the fact he is impervious to chilling sub-zero temperatures. Ice Man is also capable of functioning in hot environments, though he is less powerful there. His Special Weapon is the Ice Slasher, a sharp ice blade launched from his mouth that can freeze anything with its temperature of 200 degrees below zero. Freeze Man greatly respects him. Ice Man has been known to love showing off for crowds of people and can be known to be sometimes very self-centered, but he cares deeply for his friends. As his namesake he loves participating in activities revolving around snow, like snowball fights. Ice Man has been known to have a dislike of heat-related things, such as sauna baths and ironically enough, the Fire Storm. CD Data Official Appearances ''Mega Man/Mega Man Powered Up'' Ice Man will start the fight by going to the right corner and jumping up. He will then shoot 3 Ice Slashers. One up, one in the middle and one while landed. Jump over them carefully (Mega Man will lose 10 health points if he is hit by one). When he lands, he will immediately jump and do the same pattern again, but this time starting from down to up. He will then slide towards Mega Man. When he starts getting pretty close, and after doing the pattern again, he will slide away from Mega Man. He will repeat this pattern then over and over. Bear in mind that Ice Man's Ice Slashers get faster as the fight drags on, so it's recommended that he is finished off as fast as possible. In Mega Man Powered Up, Ice Man appears to have two personae, referring to himself as a soldier (in the first person) and as a commander (in the third person). He is often scared when others show up, prompting the commander persona to have him attack. Nothing about his mental state is displayed in the manual, however, so it's reasonable to assume he is adopting the commander persona as an imaginary friend rather than a split personality. Like the original game, Ice Man is a boss that attacks with his Ice Slasher, but his pattern is different. He also has an additional attack were he makes ice stalactites fall. In Normal mode this new attack is used when his life is halved, and in Hard he can use it anytime. Ice Man is weak to Bomb Man's Hyper Bomb, but if Mega Man defeats him using only the Mega Buster, he becomes a playable character. As a playable character, Ice Man can use his Ice Slasher to briefly turn his enemies into frozen blocks. He can then use these blocks as an extra foothold to get to places that other characters cannot reach. In addition to this, Ice Man does not slip on the ice blocks in his stage. ''Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge'' Ice Man appears as one of the first four bosses. He acts similar to his appearance in the first Mega Man game, but the number of times he uses Ice Slasher per attack was reduced to four. Category:Official Robot Masters Category:Mega Man (game) Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge Category:Mega Man Powered Up